Braving The Storm
by mArS
Summary: Something weird happens when the BladeBreakers take part in the ultimate competition of all time. Beybladers start disappearing when the competition starts to heat up. Will Tyson and gang survive the heat or will the heat engulf them?


Author's Note: Hiya folks.this is my new story.hope you guys will like it.please read and review.ok?  
  
Summary: Something weird happens when the BladeBreakers take part in the ultimate competition of all time. Beybladers start disappearing when the competition starts to heat up. Will Tyson and gang survive the heat or will the heat engulf them?  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I solemnly swear that I do not own Beyblade. Please believe me.  
  
Braving The Storm  
  
Chapter One:  
Summer Vacation  
  
"Brr.ing.!"  
  
"Thank you, Miss Katoka, see you when school re-opens again!"  
  
"Bye-bye children, see you and. remember to behave yourselves! Have a fun summer!"  
  
All the classroom doors opened at the same time, with thousands of students pouring out at the same time.  
  
"Yeah! Summer vacation is finally here!" exclaimed Tyson, punching a fist in the air.  
  
"Woo-hoo! No more homework!" cheered Ray.  
  
Both of them gave each other high-fives, with broad smiles showing on their faces.  
  
Tyson and Ray walked towards the exit. They were soon joined by Kenny (Chief), Max and Kai, who were waiting impatiently for the duo.  
  
" What took you guys so long?" fumed Kai. But he was not to be angry for long. Before long, everyone in the group were laughing and talking loudly, in fact, just enjoying themselves. Everyone was especially light-hearted and jovial that day. Even the usually moody Kai had a smile on his lips.  
  
"I can't believe that we have three whole months to ourselves.no more studying, no more homework and no more school!" said Tyson dreamily *(He was already in dreamland.)  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do this summer?" asked an equally dreamy Max. *(He too, was also in dreamland.)  
  
"Erm." said an uneasy-looking Ray. He looked at Kenny and Kai, who both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Erm.thing is, er.we have something to tell you guys." Said Ray.  
  
"Go on and tell us then," said an impatient Tyson.  
  
"You see guys, three of us already have our summer planned." Answered Kenny.  
  
"Great! We'll do what you guys have in mind then," answered Tyson happily.  
  
*(He didn't get Kenny's hint!)  
  
"The problem is Tyson, Max, you guys are not involved in it" Ray said.  
  
"Ray has Softball Camp, Kai has to go visiting and I've signed up for a three-week Science Camp." Explained Kenny rather meekly.  
  
"What!" bellowed Tyson.  
  
"Since when do you play softball?" He pointed at Ray. "Softball is only for ninnies!" he sneered.  
  
"And you! Do you need to take three whole months to go visiting?" Tyson challenged Kai, " You might as well go and not come back!"  
  
" I didn't say that I'll be gone for the whole of this summer." Replied Kai icily.  
  
"Yeah Tyson, please calm down and don't jump to conclusions so easily." Said Kenny.  
  
" Aren't you enough of a 'whiz kid' already?" Tyson spat out, "So why do you still need to sign up for some shitty science camp?"  
  
*(Kenny became embarrassed)  
  
"Tyson, I think you should stop behaving like a spoilt brat," said Kai.  
  
"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" asked Tyson.  
  
"We'll just leave you alone." Replied Kai.  
  
The group walked on without Tyson.  
  
"You guys are JERKS!" yelled Tyson, before he ran away.  
  
Tyson ran on and on, tears falling rapidly, making his vision blurry. He didn't know where he was going, except that he was going away from those so- called 'friends' of his. Good. That was perfect.  
  
How could they be like that? This is the first time that we're not spending summer vacation together. How can they only think about themselves?  
  
After running for quite awhile, Tyson finally reached his home.  
  
He flung open the door, slammed it shut and stomped up the stairs to his room.  
  
Tyson noticed that the light was blinking on his answering machine. He pressed the button and immediately max's voice filled the room-  
  
"Hey Tyson, Max here. Hope you've calmed down a bit. I just called to say sorry cause my mum wants me to go for tuition during the summer and that it'll be at my grandma's place. And she lives in quite far from here so- sorry. Please don't be mad."  
  
Tyson was boiling mad by now. Even Max was bailing out on him!  
  
He kicked the phone is anger, unable to take it any longer.  
  
He needed some fresh air.  
  
He sneaked out of the house and walked down the street.  
  
Tyson whistled happily to himself, glad to be free of any conversations.  
  
He turned down the street and then he saw it-  
  
The multi-coloured poster read-  
  
The ultimate Beyblade competition of all. Join now. For information, please call 61234567.  
  
This was it, the competition of all. Tyson was going to win it no matter what.  
  
But this was a group competition, and they needed at least five people.  
  
He couldn't possibly take part, unless-  
  
Unless the Bladebreakers took part. 


End file.
